User talk:Jjkfgjjfhgjf
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog comment:RRabbit42/Picture cleanup/@comment-Jjkfgjjfhgjf-20110225015759 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Ryan Stoppable (Talk) 01:58, February 25, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Name Why not Helper not spammer? Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page of the Disney wiki admin! 05:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Your Message Not all Phineas and Ferb fans hate SpongeBob. And I think hate is a strong word. I think they dislike it because, in their opinion, recently, SpongeBob has gone down in quality. That is to say, after the movie, the show's humor has gotten drier, the character seems more rude and jerk-like, there is inappropiate content, and things just aren't as great as they used to be before. I agree with this, but I don't hate SpongeBob. I still get excited for the Sponge when something good happens to him. It's just the recent seasons that most people just don't care about. That being said, PnF fans root for Phineas and Ferb to win more, because they believe that the recent seasons of SpongeBob are bad, and it doesn't deserve the Kids Choice Awards anymore; that and that it has won for numerous years in a row, and other shows should win. Thus, people go on to trashing SpongeBob, saying that it shouldn't win, and that Phineas and Ferb should. Because, in my opinion, Phineas and Ferb is MUCH better than the recent seasons of SpongeBob (but not the first 3 seasons. Those rocked!) That doesn't mean I hate SpongeBob, though. I remain quite neutral, but at times, I wish PnF got a chance to get the glory that SB gets all the time. So that's pretty much it. Hope this helps. J. Severe (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 17:01, February 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You might want to chance your username. It's kind of weird.